Blades versus Korso
by WolfenWarrior
Summary: Blades is sent out to watch over a city, but what he finds is nothing but trouble.


Introduction To Blades: Story 2 of 19  
  
"Well this sucks." Said Blades as he sat on the edge of a rooftop. He was in Harris Town. It was a small town, but recent traffic from traders had caused it to suddenly boom into a miniature top of the line metropolis. So that made this a perfect place for robbers, crooks, thieves, and killers, to come a cause trouble. That's why Blades was there in the first place.  
"Damn it's hot. I wish the Boss had told one of the others to come and do this. But no matter I'm here and I can't do anything about it."  
He picked up a pair of binoculars that was laying by his side on the roof's edge and began to scan to city for signs of anything out of the ordinary. He had to keep an extra close watch because he wasn't in costume and he would need time to change. You see he couldn't have people discover that the man he was posing as was Blades of the OniSheeba Battalion.  
Just as Blades set down the binoculars he heard a loud boom. It must have come from the northwest part of town because of the pillars of smoke that rose from it.  
"Shit! This is bad!" said Blades to himself as he jumped up and hurried to where he had stashed his proper uniform.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed a man in a trench coat. He was holding a massive three-barreled rifle. "This town is easy pickings! I'll just blow the town's people to Hell and then steal their goods! Ha ha ha!"  
The Man turned toward a group of people standing near a wrecked bus. They were two men trying to help a women and other wounded out of the wreckage. Easy pickings. The very well armed man first decided to end the men's reign of hospitality.  
"Bye Bye."  
He squeezed the trigger of his rifle a couple of times sending enough bullets to turn the two men into hamburger meat. There bodies plastered against the wall behind them. The air now filled with the screams of the young woman and all of the other that the men were trying to save. He squeezed the trigger a few more times and silenced the woman first. That left her nothing more that an unrecognizable red stump.  
"Now for the rest of you." He clasped a hand on a lever that was built onto the bottom barrel of his rifle and pulled it all the way back. Then he pulled the centermost trigger sending a grenade to shoot out of the bottom barrel of his rifle. The grenade upon hitting the bus exploded leaving the wreckage and those within it nothing more than chard remains.  
"Stop it you asshole!" yelled Blades as jumped down the nearest rooftop. He was wearing his trademark body armor. Note that this body armor has at least 3 very sharp blades coming off every segment of armor plating. You can guess why he goes by Blades.  
As Blades finished his jump from the roof he leaped up again this time aiming for the murderous gunmen. As he cam closer and closer to his target Blades threw a punch. A punch that would send 3 blades into the skull of the killer. But the killer saw this coming. He ducked down as Blades came in at a lightning quick speed and then jumped backwards. He avoided getting a head full of metal but the outermost blade that was coming off Blades forearm caught the front half of the hat he wore.  
"You ruined a perfectly good hat!" said the killer gunmen to Blades as he took off the now worthless hat and tossing it to the ground.  
"You son of a bitch why the Hell are you doing this. Why are you destroying this town and killing all of its people?!" yelled Blades.  
"Well if you must know my fine vulgar friend. I felt like it because its fun." Replied the man with a sick grin.  
"Your insane! You're a freakin' psycho!" yelled Blades. He then jumped forward toward his now obvious enemy. Landing mere feet from his target he let loose with a roundhouse that was quicker than the gunmen could react. The blow caught the man in the jaw sending him hurdling through the air. Blades isn't a very person mind you.  
Stunned, but not completely out of battle the gunmen let loose with his rifle. All three barrels of his gun were spitting out bullets. Shells tore at all the buildings behind Blades as he ran around his attacker. By moving around the gunmen faster than he could his overweight weapon he managed to dodge most of the incoming bullets by staying ahead of them. But a few did catch up. Two of the bullets hit their mark. One hit on Blade's upper right arm, and one on his lower left leg. The blow to the arm did nothing more than make his arm go numb for a few seconds. His armor wasn't weak ya know. But the blow to the leg sent him spirally to the ground as his leg was thrown out from underneath him.  
"Got you, you little runt!" yelled the gunmen. He let loose with another set of bullets from his rifle.  
The sound of gunshots had already cleared out a major portion of the city. The only ones that remained were a few from the local law enforcement and the battling duo of Blades and the gunmen.  
  
Blades was breathing heavily while taking cover behind a ruined wall. He wasn't wounded very badly, but the blow to the chest put a dent in his armor making it difficult to breath. He didn't dare remove his chest armor because it's the only thing that will keep him for the most part alive.  
"Damn that was a close one. A little later and I'd be mince meat."  
"Oh mister knife man." Yelled the gunmen with a mocking tone of voice meant to annoy his current victim. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."  
"Oh! But wait I don't even know your name. And I haven't introduced myself yet! Please forgive me." Spoke the gunmen not holding back on the mocking tone. "I go by Korso the Iron Rifle. And you?"  
Blades hesitated before answering.  
"My names Blades. Blades of the OniSheeba Battalion." Said Blades after a few seconds.  
Korso's reaction was one of shock. He did think that beating an OniSheeba member would be easy, but this was absurd.  
"You? Please, don't make me laugh." Replied Korso. "I happen to be a member of the VKG. The Voracious Kill Gang. And I know for a fact that any member of the OniSheeba Battalion should be a difficult opponent to beat. But you please. You insult me with your presence.(more talking)."  
As Korso spoke Blades quickly moved around to the end of the block and then to the other side of the street using wreckage as cover. He was still weakened from Korso's last attack, but with Korso's endless babbling he was able to successfully sneak around close enough to get into a better position for an attack. He had to bring this guy down at all costs!  
".And there fore my very dull to the obvious friend you. Cannot. Beat. Me." Finished Korso putting some time space in between the last few words. After about a minute of silence Korso got frustrated with the lack of reply. He rarely puts on a speech, but when he does he WILL get a responses whether it's a forced one or not. "Hello! Did you not here me! Grrrr. Ah, Hell with it!"  
Korso pulled the lever on his rifle again and blew up the wall that Blades was supposed to be behind. "That'll show not to mess with one of the VKG! Now on to looting the town of its riches."  
"Think again jackass!" yelled Blades as he ran toward Korso. He landed a kick straight to Korso's groin throwing him back several feet. Hunched over in pain Korso fired his rifle, but his shots were off because of groin blow. Once again Blades rushed in and delivered a devastating blow to the side of Korso head knocking him to the ground.  
Korso swung his leg around and knocked Blades' legs right out from under him. He then swung his rifle at Blades in an attempt to bludgeon him to death.  
Blades caught the rifle with his left at struck with his right. But it was not Korso he was aiming for. He hit dead aim on the rifle right in the thin gap between the lowest and centermost barrel. With a little leverage Blades bent the lower barrel down about 3 inches with his blade. This rendered it and maybe the rest of the weapon useless.  
The two men jumped up and moved away from each other to put some distance between them. Breathing heavily and showing signs of exhaustion they neither made a move toward the other.  
"You bastard! *Pant* you broke my gun!" yelled Korso angrily. "I may be minus one barrel and my grenades, but I do have two barrels left."  
"*Pant* you sure about pulling that trigger? Wouldn't your bullets blow up in your face when they can't get out that barrel? *Pant* you may hit me with bullets, but you would be hit with shards from your own weapon." Replied Blades.  
Korso stopped at that. Blades was right, if he pulled the trigger his top two barrels would fire normally, but the bottom barrel was bent. His ammo would explode when it hit the side of the barrel's shaft. His grenades could even go off.  
"Shit." Thought Korso. "Pulling the trigger would be suicide! And I don't have a chance at beating that guy without a weapon."  
That's when he got an idea. If he could get close enough to Blades he could hold out the rifle behind him. This would put Blades in between him and his rifle. Then if he pulled the trigger the barrel explosion would only hurt Blades! But doing this would be risky. Either shoot him now and risk death, or get close and pull the trigger and risk death. He chose the one with the best survival rate.  
Blades leapt forward toward Korso with arms ready the hit and stab.  
Excellent Korso thought. As Blades closed the gap Korso jumped forward. When Blades struck with his right arm he caught his fist with his left hand. Swinging his right arm around putting it right between Blades' left side and arm.  
Blades had only milliseconds to think. He wrapped his right arm around the massive weapon and twisted it clockwise all while tilting it up. This also twisted Korso's hand making it difficult to grasp the trigger that would end it all.  
The two struggled with each other. Blades fought to free his arm and to keep Korso from pulling the trigger. At the same time Korso fought to keep Blades from using his arms and to pull the trigger.  
"What the Hell are you doing!" yelled Blades. "you trying to kill us both!"  
"Better that than to let you win!" replied Korso.  
This was it. Korso shoved forward knocking Blades off balance. Korso let go of Blades' arm let reached to his rifle and with his left hand he pulled the trigger. Bullet shot out the top two barrels, but when they tried to get out the bottom the exploded. The bent barrel blew itself apart sending pieces of metal flying in all directions. Several pieces dug into Blades side breaking his armor and burying into Human flesh. With a badly wounded side and possibly broken ribs Blades swung his free arm into Korso. Digging his sharpened blades into the flesh and bone onto his chest. Both men collapsed back to the ground. Korso dropped his gun, which was now steaming hot from the explosion.  
The insides of the rifle were reaching unbelievable temperatures as ammo began to cook off. This caused the left over grenades stored there to explode. Blades and Korso were flung in different directions. Pieces of metal flew through the air catching Blades in his right shoulder and Korso in the leg.  
As the fire grew from Korso's rifle the two men struggled to get to safety. Each moving farther and farther away from one another until neither cared of the others existence.  
"Shit!" said Korso to himself clutching his chest. "That Bitch will pay if he don't die from his injuries!"  
Korso stood up and hobbled over to an abandoned car. He found the keys still in the ignition and cracked it up. He drove away as fast the car would take him.  
"Well, he's gone." Said Blades.  
He didn't know how long he had been there when he began to hear voices above him. His vision blurry and distorted.  
"Don't worry Blades you'll pull through. Jut hold on." Said a familiar voice.  
"Hey Boss." Replied Blades weakly.  
"Don't talk Blades. You won't need to worry about Korso. I'll be seeing him shortly to finish your fight."  
"Alright Boss. Just watch that bottom barrel of his. It's one pain in the ass."  
After he finished his sentence Blades fell asleep, his medicine kicking in.  
"Well Sheebe' will he live." Said the boss.  
"Yes, he'll live. He just needs to rest an recover from his injuries. That may take a couple of months." Replied Sheebe'.  
"Thank you Sheebe'. I would like you to watch him until he recovers." Said the boss as he turned to leave the room. It was time to finish off what Blades had started. 


End file.
